


coffee with sugar

by orphan_account



Series: salty sweet [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ah yes, the inevitable coffee date.<br/>last one i promise!! i'll stop spamming the tag with old stuff now!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	coffee with sugar

Gogo rubbed her temples. The boys were driving her _nuts_ , which was nothing new, but on top of finals week and the rainy weather, she was not in the mood. She knew they didn't mean any harm, but some days she just needed to get away. Her phone buzzed and she sighed, expecting it to be another text from Fred asking her to make rocket boots for her final. Instead, she was pleasantly surprised to find a text from Honey Lemon.

"meet me @ lucky cat, coffee's on me. don't even think of saying no, i know you're at the lab working ur butt off! take a breather! xo"

She smiled a bit and stretched out her arms. Sure, she could go for a coffee, with a cute girl, no less. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.  
"Wasabi!" she called. "I'm goin' for coffee! Be back in a bit!" She yanked her bike off the rack and dashed out the door before he could tell her to be safe.

The Lucky Cat was never too busy, and one could always find a quiet corner to work there, even on the busiest days. She spotted Honey sitting by a window, absorbed in her notebook, but as soon as she heard the bell on the door ring she looked up, grinning to see Gogo shaking out her short hair from the rain.  
"Gogo!" she smiled. "Glad you could make it! C'mon, I already ordered for you, if you don't mind." she shrugged a little bit and smiled, almost embarrassed.  
Gogo flipped her chair around, straddling it and leaning on the back. She closed her eyes and sighed a little, breathing in the bitter-sweet scent of a dark roast coffee, two creams one sugar, just the way she always ordered it.  
"Thank you." she said, smiling. "I mean it, I really needed this." she sighed.  
"Trust me, I know." Honey sighed, leaning back into her chair and holding her mug close to her chest.  
The two chatted for a while until they fell into a comfortable silence, absorbed in their work.  
"This is nice." Gogo commented after a quiet while, filled with the sound of rain on the roof.  
Honey nodded slowly. "Mmmhm. We should do this again." she sighed a little, and Gogo felt her heart thump in her chest.  
 _Goddamn it, now is not the time._  
"It's getting late." she noted, looking up at the clock.  
Honey frowned a little and checked her phone, and Gogo immediately regretted mentioning it.  
"Huh, you're right. Time flies, huh?" she smiled a little.  
"Yeah, I guess so." Gogo hummed.  
"Come on, I'll walk you home."

They travelled in silence, Gogo walking her bike beside her as they wandered the brightly lit streets of San Fransokyo. Gogo rifled through her keys until she found the one to her and Wasabi's apartment, and wheeled her bike inside.  
"Thank you, Honey. I really appreciate it." Gogo smiled, turning back to her.  
"Of course! Any time." Honey smiled, and Gogo's heart made that stupid thumping noise she hated so much.  
"Well, I'd better get to bed... gotta do all this again tomorrow. Good night, Honey." Gogo said.

Honey looked at her for a moment, taking in her expression, and reached out to tilt her head up and kiss her.  
Gogo hardly registered what had happened before she realized she was standing on her toes, reaching up to return the kiss before Honey pulled away and shuffled nervously.  
"Good night, Gogo." Honey smiled a little, and just like that, she was gone.


End file.
